The Krusty Krab
The Krusty Krab is a fictional restaurant in the city of Bikini Bottom in the television series SpongeBob SquarePants. The restaurant is a parody of McDonald's, owned by the greedy Eugene Krabs (typically referred to as Mr. Krabs). Currently, the Krusty Krab has two employees: SpongeBob SquarePants (who has worked there since 1998) and Squidward Tentacles (who has worked there since 1993). Both employees particularly don't get along that well. SpongeBob works as a fry cook, while Squidward mans the cash register. Krabby Patties (similar to hamburgers) are the specialty of the Krusty Krab, but they have been known to serve many other entrées. Established Mr. Krabs first opened his booming burger joint in 1977, only after discovering the secret formula of the Krabby Patty (previously known as the Quahog Burger, later known as the Barnacle Burger) and acquiring and converting the ailing Rusty Crab retirement home into a booming fast food restaurant and practically adding the K'' to the word ''rusty making it the K'rusty Krab to the name. He went into business, mainly due to these events and of course, to make money. Since then, it has almost run out of business once from the minor competitor Shell Shack, once from SpongeBob's short-lived Pretty Patties stand, and of course, a countless number of times from The Chum Bucket. Opening Hours The Krusty Krab is open from 8am-6pm on Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, Fridays and Saturdays while on Tuesdays, it is open 'til 8pm. On Sundays, the Krusty Krab is closed. It has twice opened 24 hours a day once due to the customers and once as a result of Plankton's plan to open The Chum Bucket 23 hours a day. The Krusty Krab now opens 23 hours a day, after Plankton's plan was thwarted. Advertising There are various ways Mr. Krabs uses to advertise the Krusty Krab. Billboards There are many billboards advertising the Krusty Krab on Sand Mountain. Commercials ''See episode: As Seen on TV The Krusty Krab has had only one commercial. Squidward was the director at first, but then Mr. Krabs directed it to save money since Squidward was too expensive. Mr. Krabs got a primetime special to run the 60-second commercial, at 3:28 AM. The commercial featured Pearl (playing Amy) and Squidward (in a wig, playing Jan) as teenagers getting their first Krabby Patty served by Mr. Krabs. It only showed Spongebob's pants by the grill and forehead inside the kitchen window. Even from this, he was excited to be in the commercial. Food/Drinks The food served at the Krusty Krab consists of its specialty, the world-famous Krabby Patty burgers, as well as a host of other meals off the Galley Grub, with food ranging from Kelp Fries to Coral Bits to Dr. Kelp (derived from the Dr. Pepper soft drink) and more, even Silly Meals. This is enough evidence that the menu is similar to that of McDonald's or Burger King/Hungry Jack's though they have also sold pizzas (Pizza Delivery) and a once-free salad bar (now $1) at times. The Krusty Krab menu is different in many episodes. The Galley Grub The Galley Grub is the menu of The Krusty Krab. Pickles In "Pickles," the Menu looks like this: Bubble Buddy In "Bubble Buddy," the Menu looks like this: (The prices of everything including diet shampoo add up to $100) *Krabby Patty *Double Patty Patty *Krabby Junior Junior *Jumbo Small Patty *Junior Senior Sophomore Patty *Quarter Ouncer Double Pounder *Super Double Triple Patty *Jumbo Patty Super Jumbo *Captain Olaf's Special *Super Seaweed Shake *Shampoo (For Bubble Buddy) *Diet Shampoo (For Bubble Buddy) Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V In "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V," the Menu looks like this: Owner In addition to Mr. Krabs, several other people have owned the Krusty Krab from time to time: * Squidward Tentacles (seen in Squid's Day Off) * SpongeBob SquarePants (seen in Patty Hype) * Sheldon Plankton (seen in The Algae's Always Greener) * Carl the Fish (seen in Selling Out) Krabby Patty Recipe NickJr.com has a recipe up for Krabby Patties. But please DO tell Plankton about that! *Ingredients *2 tbsp. finely chopped onion *2 tbsp. finely chopped celery *4-6 tbsp. vegetable oil *1 tsp. thyme *6-9 drp. hot sauce (in Karate Choppers) *1 lb. frozen imitation crabmeat, (defrosted and finely chopped in a food processor) *3/4 cup seasoned bread crumbs *1 tbsp. Dijon mustard *2 tbsp. mayonnaise (plus 1 cup for dipping sauce) *2 eggs, lightly beaten *Salt and pepper (to taste) *3 tbsp. ketchup (for dipping sauce) *Start Cooking **'Step 1 - '''Sauté the onions and celery in 1 tablespoon of vegetable oil. Add the thyme, lower the heat, and cook until the onions are translucent. **'Step 2 - 'In a large bowl combine the crabmeat, sautéed onions and celery, bread crumbs, Dijon mustard, mayonnaise, egg, salt and pepper to taste. Stir to combine. **'Step 3 - 'Shape into rounds by using a small ice cream scoop, then gently pat flat. **'Step 4 - 'Heat 3 tablespoons of vegetable oil in a large skillet. Working in batches (2 to 3 crab cakes at a time) place the crab cakes in a skillet and cook until golden brown, about 2 minutes per side. You may need to add more oil for the second and third batches. **'Step 5 - 'Preheat the oven to 400°F. Transfer the crab cakes to the baking pan and bake for 10 minutes. The crab cakes can be kept in a warm oven for approximately 30 minutes, or they may be reheated at serving time. Serve with a kid-friendly dipping sauce. Mix 1 cup of mayonnaise with 3 tablespoons of ketchup. It can also be found here by this link: http://www.nickjr.com/food/character_food/spongebob/spongebob_crab_cakes.jhtml?minibar=true Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Employees *Squidward Tentacles; On Time Percentage: 12% **Head cashier (1993-present) **Frycook after SpongeBob replaced him in The Algae's Always Greener *SpongeBob SquarePants; On Time Percentage: 100% **Frycook (1998-present) **Owner of the Krusty Krab after Mr. Krabs traded SpongeBob the restaurant for his in Patty Hype **Co-cashier as seen in The Algae's Always Greener **Cashier in the same episode as above **Cashier and frycook after Squidward became boss and went home to relax, giving Spongebob both jobs **Parking Lot Litter Patrol *Sandy Cheeks **Recruited by Mr. Krabs as a Krabby Patty chopper for a brief period of time (2000-2000) (as seen in Karate Choppers). *Patrick Star **He joined the "Krusty Crew" as a waiter in the episode "Big Pink Loser". He quit after the episode. **He was also hired at The Krusty Krab in the episode "Arrgh!" before getting fired only one second later.(2000-2000) *Pearl Krabs **Idealist for the Krusty Krab as seen in the episode Bossy Boots(2000) *3 Teenagers **Given jobs after SpongeBob and Squidward went on strike, leaving both their postions available.(2001-2002) *King Neptune **Made trainee by SpongeBob after refusing to live in Atlantis, leaving his friends. Here is where he learned that he should cook with love, not magic. (2000-2001) Inspection Krusty Krab employees have surprise uniform inspections. Some of the requirements to pass are: *Must Have Nametag On *Must be Clean *Must Shave If an employee does not pass inspection, they have to wear a very stinky boot all day. Customers The Krusty Krab is a popular fast food restaurant in Bikini Bottom and usually attracts many customers from all of Bikini Bottom because it's cheap, has the best food under the sea, and Mr. Krabs is less cruel than his rival counterpart Sheldon Plankton. It is here where the customer always comes first and it is the customers who keep the restaurant afloat. In fact, there's even a POOP (People Order Our Patties) policy. When King Neptune accused and froze Mr. Krabs, the customers abandoned the restaurant and were lured into The Chum Bucket and then into evil, under the hands of Sheldon Plankton. There have also been times when the customers have abandoned the restaurant due to minor incidents. Regulars here include Sandy Cheeks, Patrick Star, Larry Lobster, Mrs. Puff, Scooter the surfer dude and many more. Krusty Krab Training Video *1. From Humble Beginnings **Mr. Eugene H. Krabs, owner and founder of Krusty Krab Inc., has always been the financial wizard he is today. After the war, Krabs stayed secluded in a deep depression that seemed endless. His luck changed when he acquired a bankrupt retirement home (Rusty Crab) and with a few minor alterations, ''The Krusty Krab was born.''sounds like alot of HOOPLA sounds like alot oHOOPLA sounds like aHOOPLA HOOPLA sounds like a lot of hoopla to make over a little crabby patty Wrong *2. The Krusty Krab Today **Latest achievements in fast food technology. ***Spatula: An advanced patty-control mechanism. ***Cash Register: An automated money-handling system (Don't touch !). ***Ice Cubes: High-quality beverage temperature devices. ***Straws: Prototype liquid transfer machines. ***Ketchup: State of the art condiment dispersal units. ***Note: There is a standing fee, if you don't buy anything. **if Moderazation is the Heart of the Krusty Krab. **then Employees are the Liver and gull-bladder of the Krusty Krab. Two Types of employees: ***Good: Is poised; confidant; and has a smile on his face that says, “Hello world! May I take your order?” ***and for every good employee theres one thats not so good Is inattentive; impatient;a glazed look in the eyes; Wears an “I Really Wish I Weren’t Here Right Now!” button. *3. Training **POOP, a carefully orgainized code ***People ***Order ***Our ***Patties Here is a customer i wonder what he would like a)a sofa. b)an expensive haircut or c)a crabby patty. *4. Personal Hygiene **Scrub hands thoroughly. Get under fingernails. Scrub the knuckles. Palms must be squeaky clean. **Polish shoes. **Clear face of any blemishes or boils. **Hair is neat and tidy and you are ready to make a crabby patty. *5. Your Work Station **Keep area tidy and free of droppings. **Need supplies. Keep supplies well organized.Looks like spondgebobs got the idea. *6. Interfacing with your Boss. *7. The Customer (the "Krustomer") **''The money (customer) is always right *8. Emergency Situation **In every goal in king neptune most people consider the crabby patty as a jewel but whith every treasure there is someone ready to steal it.It's plankton what are you going to do mr.squarepants.good work mr.squearepants *9. Making a Krabby Patty **The Krabby Patty is what keeps the Krusty Krab alive and thriving. **And the The Secret Formula is... Polices and Disclaimers *Krusty Krab policy clearly states that once the burger has reached the customer, it is his or her responsibility. *The Krabby Patty formula is the sole property of the Krusty Krab and only is only to be discussed in part or in whole with its creator, Mr. Krabs. Duplication of this formula is punishable by law. Restrictions apply, results may vary. *The customer is always right. *No free Napkins. *The Krusty Krab Employee Manual; 2nd revised edition; page 35; section 19; Clause 3A: All staff must remain on the premises until the days recites are fully accounted for. *The Krusty Krab Employee Manual; 2nd revised edition; page 35; section 19; Clause 3B: The provider reserves the right to be unfair. *Money back guarantee. *Everyone's money is good here. *At the Krusty Krab, we serves all kinds. *Think of the customer. *No Free Refills Additional Locations * The Krusty Krab II, located next to the original. ** Squidward was manager there from March 7 to March 14. ** SpongeBob became Manager on March 14. Competition The Chum Bucket, owned by Sheldon Plankton, a competitor, is across the street. The Krusty Krab is far more successful than the Chum Bucket due primarily to the good food of the Krusty Krab, but also to the cruelty of Plankton to other residents of Bikini Bottom. Plankton has consistently tried to steal the "secret recipe" for the Krabby Patty so as to duplicate it and gain more customers, but he was always unsuccessful, until he gained control of the Krabby Patty secret formula with his "Plan Z" in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. Destruction The Krusty Krab was destroyed in an unusually high number of episodes. * '''Employee of the Month: Spongebob and Squidward's excessively competitive battle for Employee of the Month leads to them making too many krabby patties, forcing the restaurant to explode. * Suds: Spongebob's case of the suds leads to one massive sneeze near the Krusty Krab, which leaves the restaurant in pieces. * Wormy: The entire of Bikini Bottom is razed in an attempt to destroy the "monster." * Squid on Strike: Mr.Krabs hired teenagers to work here because 1.Squidward got fired 2. SpongeBob and Squidward goes on strike." * Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm: An Alaskan bull worm crushes the entire town. * Skill Crane: Squidward was not as skilled with a real crane as he expected. * SquidBob TentaclePants: Spongebob and Squidward, and got mixed up by Sandy. Trivia *Stephen Hillenburg's original name for the Krusty Krab was the "Crusty Crab," but he thought the K's were funnier. Steven Hillenburg was once going to call spongebobs friend Patrick, Bob. But he thought Patrick was more of a dumbish name! Category:SpongeBob SquarePants